1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an electric device, an array of electric devices thereof, and/or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic materials, such as organic semiconductors, may be used in light emitting diodes (LEDs), display devices, photovoltaics, radiofrequency devices, sensors, and the like. Solution processes may be used to form flexible and inexpensive electric devices that include organic semiconductors.
The processing conditions of solution processes may affect the electrical performance of devices based on organic semiconductors. Parameters such as solvent composition, solute concentration, evaporation conditions, and annealing temperature may affect factors such as the molecular packing, orientation, morphology, and crystallinity of films. These factors may affect the performance of electric devices such as organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) and solar cells.
Therefore, the performance of electric devices based on organic semiconductors may be evaluated as functions of these factors, and the evaluation result may be used in manufacturing electric devices.